Eres hermosa
by Lineve
Summary: Iván piensa acerca de sus deseos mientras estaba a punto de subir al metro, él podría encontrar su destino. Y no hablo precisamente de un lugar (asco de resumen detectado) Inspirado en la canción de James Blunt!


¡Y otro tiro RusMex!

(Coff Coff Que realmente es song-fic coff coff) Soy tan feliz ~ Antes de comenzar, les recomiendo darle click en esto (sin espacios, obviamente) - watch?v=OuoV9CeL1dc

Aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos"

 _*Letra de la canción*_

Ahora sí, vamos allá~

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Hetalia (junto con sus personajes) ni la canción "You're Beautiful" me pertenecen. Pertenecen al talentoso Himaruya-sensei y al genio de James Blunt. Solo es de mi autoría mi Oc de México (que es la chica) y la traducción.

* * *

 _*Mi vida es brillante*_

Eso es correcto, o al menos eso dice la gente y no es por ser arrogante, pero la gente es inteligente respecto eso. Puedo resolver el más complicado dilema, podría dirigir al más grande ejército, ser parte de la mejor mafia, matar y revivir gente, puedo conquistar el mundo si lo deseo, pero..., me parece aburrido eso. Yo no quiero ser un genio, solo quiero...quiero...

"Que me amen."

Pensé mientras bajaba las escaleras del metro, camine un poco más mientras hurgaba en mi bolsillo, buscando la tarjeta para el pasaje. Escuchaba como algunas personas cuchicheaban de mí, les mire de reojo, eran de mi edad, cuando vieron que les mire soltaron un gritito emocionado, solo les sonreí y seguí caminando. Bueno, a veces sucedía eso, ya que después de todo era a lo que le llamaban 'guapo', con mi tono blanco de piel, ojos morados y mi altura.

Espere un poco en lo que llegaba mi tren, y una vez que se detuvo entre en el.

*Mi vida es brillante*

Tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento por la luz que había dentro del metro, pero cuando los abrí de inmediato mis ojos captaron a una persona, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

 _*Vi un ángel, estoy seguro *_

Un ángel, ahí estaba un ángel.

Me quede ahí congelado mientras admiraba al ángel, cabellos largos obscuros, piel morena y unos alegres ojos avellana, aunque en sí no fuera como el estereotipo de un ángel, ella era un ángel, estoy seguro. Unos empujones detrás de mí me hicieron recordar donde estaba, en la entrada/salida del metro, estorbando a muchas personas estresadas. Decidí dejar de hacerlo y me adentre más para que las personas circularan mejor, pase al lado del ángel y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mis ojos morados se vieron cruzados con sus avellanas.

 _*Ella me sonrió *_

Oh, dios, ella me había sonreído. Una sonrisa amigable, llena de sinceridad y alegría, ¿cómo alguien podía sonreír así de cálidamente?, ciertamente, solo un ángel podría sonreír así. Creo que me sonroje un poco, así que gire mi vista y me aleje unos pasos de ella. ¿Le habré parecido raro?, quizás, pero creo que no le he dejado una mala impresión, después de todo los ángeles no tomaban a pecho la primera impresión, ¿cierto?, ellos no juzgaban tan cruelmente…

"Pero quizás deba de volver a verle para sonreírle, la segunda impresión sí importa"

Mire hacia donde estaba.

 _*Ella estaba con otro nombre*_

Oh... ¿tenía novio? Fruncí el ceño mientras les miro. Él decía una estupidez y ella solo se burlaba. El tipo era de cabello rubio, con un mechón que parecía retar a la gravedad, tez clara, mucho más que la de ella, pero menos clara que la mía. Ojos azules, un poco más obscuro que el del cielo, usaba anteojos. No sabía porque, pero ni le conocía y ya sentía que le odiaba.

 _*Pero no perderé el sueño por eso, porque tengo un plan*_

Los mire durante unos largos minutos, y antes de que me diese cuenta, algo había surgido en mi mente, regrese mi mirada hacia enfrente y sonreí, ¡bueno, solo tenía pequeño obstáculo!, nada que fuera difícil de solucionar, me consideraban un genio por algo, tenía que hacer honor a esas palabras.

 _*Tu eres hermosa*_

Hermosa probablemente era una palabra que se quedara corta para ti, pero por el momento era la única palabra digna que se me venía a la mente por tu belleza.

 _*Eres hermosa*_

Eso era algo que nadie podía negar, y sí lo hacía, era porque su visión estaba gravemente defectuosa, y en esos casos no hay mucho que hacer.

 _*Eres hermosa, es cierto*_

Y eso era cuando menos, la verdad.

 _*Vi tu cara, en un lugar lleno*_

Te vi en el metro, un lugar lleno, de cientos de personas, no vi a nadie más que a ti. Yo no creo en casualidad ni juego a los juegos de azar, es por ello que sé que el hecho que nos conociéramos fue el destino, pero...

 _*No sé qué hacer*_

Porque por alguna razón, mi corazón de sentía herido, porque...

 _*Porque nunca estaré contigo*_

Y tanto mi corazón como mi mente lo sabía, y más ahora, que el metro anuncio que mi destino estaba a unos segundos. Mataría por estar en el lugar de ese estúpido con el que estas, lo haría sin dudar, pero eso no es algo que la vida te deje decidir.

 _*Sí, ella capto mi atención *_

"Y robo mi corazón"

Pensé con pesar. El tren finalmente se detuvo, y supe que esto había acabado. Comencé a caminar con dirección a la salida, antes de salir, le di un último debía de aprovechar el momento, y entonces…

 _*Cuando nos cruzamos, ella pudo darse cuenta de que estaba volando*_

Me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando, ya que nuestras miradas nuevamente se cruzaron, quizás en mi cara se mostraba de manera muy obvia mi admiración por ella, ya que se sonrojo un poco pero no aparto la mirada.

 _*Compartimos un momento que durara para siempre *_

Sentí que pasaron horas en vez de lo que probablemente solo fue un segundo, había escuchado que cuando encontrabas a alguien que sabias que era para ti los segundos podían ser la eternidad.

 _*Tu eres hermosa*_

Ella lo era

 _*Eres hermosa*_

Y estaba seguro de que eso sería para siempre, porque la belleza no es practicable, se tiene que nacer con ello.

 _*Eres hermosa, es cierto *_

Y nadie nunca podría negarlo sin sufrir mis consecuencias.

 _*Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno*_

Te encontré en el metro, de toda la gente que pude ver no vi a nadie más, solo a ti.

 _*Y no sé qué hacer*_

No sé qué hacer con este sentimiento que está creciendo en mí, porque yo lo sé...

 _*Porque nunca estaré contigo*_

Y eso realmente me dolía, no soportaba la idea.

 _*Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa*_

Y de rubor simplemente aumentaba tu belleza.

 _*Eres hermosa, es cierto*_

Aunque pensándolo bien, me convenía que nadie supiera eso, esa belleza solo para mi sonaba muy bien.

 _*Debió haber sido un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara*_

Aunque no fuera realmente un ángel, para mí lo era, un ángel fue el que me sonrió, un ángel fue el que me enamoro.

 _*Cuando ella pensó que yo debía de estar con ella*_

El idiota con el que estaba de seguro no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, quizás ella pensaba en que yo era mucho mejor que su compañero, y era la verdad. Pero...

 _*Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad*_

Pero eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Solo le sonreí más grandemente y me sonrió de regreso, mire enfrente, dando otro paso para salir del metro, cuando salí las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a arrancar en tren. Me di la vuelta y le vi marchar.

 _*Nunca estaré contigo*_

Y solamente encontraba la muerte como mi escapatoria de esa triste realidad.

* * *

Y ahí está.

Desde que escuche la canción esta historia jugo en mi mente, y no me resistí a ponerla en Word.

La verdad tenía dudas acerca de cómo poner la letra de la canción, yo la escribí como lo puse, pero después de pedir una opinión (a la que siempre le pido ayuda en mis historias, de hecho xD) me dijo que la pusiera en inglés, quise ponerla en inglés, pero mientras la des traducía (?) Me di cuenta que, inconscientemente había puesto la letra de la canción como pensamientos de Iván, así que lo deje así, espero haya elegido bien.

Para quien no supo adivinar, el tipo con el que María estaba es el gringo, encajo perfectamente en mi mente :3

Eso es todo por ahora, ¡nos estamos leyendo!

¿Comentarios, preguntas sobre el final de Iván, tomatazos, amenazas para la actualización de otra de mis historias?, ¡los acepto con gusto!


End file.
